ABSTRACT We propose a new program that will develop a sustainable, innovative and interdisciplinary Master of Bioethics (MBE), develop an integrated Human Research Protection Program (HRPP) and establish a Bioethics Training Institute at Central South University (CSU), a leading academic institution in Changsha, Hunan province, China. The program will be led by faculty at CSU, many of whom were trained at Yale with support from our current Fogarty grant. The MBE program will provide a cadre of Chinese health-focused policy makers, practitioners and researchers with the skills to respond to contemporary bioethics challenges encountered in their field. Graduates of this program will become bioethics thought leaders and resources for others seeking consultations in their institutions. The HRPP will integrate the two newly established IRBs at the Xiangya Schools of Nursing and Public Health with the longer established IRBs at the Xiangya School of Medicine and its three affiliated hospitals and develop a formal process to monitor, evaluate and continually improve the protection of participants in research conducted by CSU investigators. HRPP will become a resource for investigators and IRBs at CSU, as well as health policy makers, practitioners, and researchers and IRBs from other academic institutions and agencies in Hunan province and beyond. Establishment of a Bioethics Training Institute at CSU will provide targeted, short-term and flexible courses and workshops to train a diverse group of policy makers, public health and medical practitioners, researchers and IRB members from Hunan province and beyond in contemporary bioethics issues associated with their work.